Sua dor, minha dor
by Mystik
Summary: Dois assassinos descobrem ter mais em comum do que imaginam...escrito junto com Pandora!


**Casal:** YojixAya

**Classificação:** Yaoi, Lemon, um pouco de Angst

**Nota:** Escrito junto com minha adorada Pandora.

**Sua dor, minha dor**

Aya estava no terraço da Koneko, observando a noite estrelada. Eles tinham chego de uma missão há alguns minutos. Algo naquela missão o fez ir lá para pensar.

Yoji quase havia sido morto, se não fosse pela ação rápida de Ken. O mais estranho é que ele _realmente_ havia se preocupado com o loiro. Desde quando aquele playboy lhe despertava qualquer tipo de sentimento?

- Isso é muito estranho... – sussurrou pra si mesmo.

Aya então sentiu um odor característico no ar. Um cheiro de vício que impestiava o ar. Cigarros. Vinha, ele percebeu da janela do quarto de Yoji, que estava aberta. Uma música começava a escapar pela janela, era lenta e triste. Logo ele percebeu que Yoji sentara no parapeito. A fumaça do cigarro negro fazendo desenhos no ar.

Sem saber mesmo o porque, ele levantou-se da onde estava sentado e foi até o quarto do loiro. Chegando na porta, ele parou por alguns segundos, refletindo. O que ele estava fazendo? Sem realmente pensar, ele bateu na porta e falou.

- Yoji, é o Aya.

- Entra. – disse Yoji. Ele não sabia o que Aya queria, mas não estava com ânimo pra nada, nem pra abrir a porta. Ele olhava o céu estrelado. Asuka gostava tanto de noites como essa. Suspirou.

Aya na penumbra do quarto, sendo iluminado apenas pela lua. Então viu algo que o fez parar no meio do caminho: Yoji estava apenas com a calça que usava nas missões, o brilho lunar deixando sua pele com um ar etéreo. Sem saber porque seu coração começou a bater mais depressa enquanto ele se aproximava de janela que o playboy estava sentado.

- Você parecia distante hoje...Yoji...

Yoji forçou um sorriso meio amarelo. Ele sempre se julgara um bom mentiroso. Ele achava que sua máscara estava no lugar, mas pelo visto Aya havia visto através dela. Ele odiava isso. Odiava quando não conseguia esconder o quanto Asuka fazia falta.

- É... – ele soltou uma baforada – Estava no passado...

- Pensando na Asuka? – perguntou o ruivo, sentando-se na cama ao lado da janela, seus olhos ametistas encarando o loiro a sua frente. Ele parecia mais melancólico o normal...claro, ele nunca conseguira enganar o ruivo com aquela máscara de alegria...

- A vida é uma merda. – disse Yoji, o que mais podia dizer. Era verdade. Seus olhos verdes estavam secos de lágrimas, e secos de vida. A máscara tinha caído e Aya agora podia ver que Yoji era um cadáver que caminhava e que matava com o único intuito de não deixar gente como Asuka morrer.

Não sabendo mais o que fazer, o espadachim levantou-se da onde estava sentado e caminhou até a janela, parando em frente o loiro. Num tom baixo, ele sussurrou:

- Acho...que de certa forma todos nós estamos mortos por dentro...

- Sim...somos todos carcaças animadas...mas Aya-chan ainda está viva. Aya... – Yoji olhou fundo nos olhos dele como se fosse muito mais velho do que realmente era – Eu vejo você todos os dias...todos os dias, cada vez mais longe de tudo e de todos. Isso não é bom. Você ainda tem tempo...você ainda...tem chance. Eu odeio ver o jeito como você se fecha. Quer um conselho? Não faça isso. – Yoji solta outra baforada.

- Às vezes acho que não importa se eu tenha me vingado do Takatori...acho que realmente morri naquela explosão que matou meus pais... – sussurrou o ruivo, não entendendo porque estava se abrindo tanto para o loiro – Não vejo mais nenhuma chance pra mim. – ele desviou o olhar do rosto do playboy, observando a lua no céu.

- Aya-chan vai acordar um dia, Aya. Sei lá...e você é tão jovem ainda. – Yoji olhou para o chão um segundo enquanto ria pra si mesmo – Não conta pra ninguém, mas eu não queria que você acabasse um bêbado viciado que nem eu.

- Apesar de tudo que eu falo... – Aya deu um suspiro antes de falar – Não acho você um bêbado viciado...acho você uma pessoa... – ficou quieto, temendo terminar a frase.

Yoji até parou de brincar com o cigarro. E olhou espantado. Que diabos era isso? O que haviam feito com o verdadeiro Aya? Ele sentiu seu estômago se contrair em antecipação. O rosto do ruivo parecia tão...aberto, livre do gélido olhar que ele reservava a tudo e todos. Ele ficava tão...bonito assim, Yoji se pegou pensando.

- Melhor eu ir embora... – disse o ruivo abruptamente. Ele já estava se abrindo demais! Ele deu meia-volta e começou andar em direção a porta – Boa noite Yoji...

- Espera! – Yoji segurou o braço dele. Ele nem sabia porque tinha feito isso, mas não queria perder esse momento. Era a primeira vez em muito tempo que tinha uma conversa civilizada com Aya, não ia deixar as paredes do espadachim se erguerem novamente. Aya parecia saído de um livro de contos de fadas sob a luz daquela lua. Parecia uma criatura mágica, príncipe de alguma coisa. Yoji estava olhando fundo naquele par de olhos cor de ametista e estava se afogando neles...na magia de Aya.

Aya encarou o loiro, sentindo ser engolfado pelas íris verdes...todo seu sentimento de medo, insegurança sendo espelhado em seus olhos. Ele se aproximou um pouco mais, seus corpos perigosamente pertos.

- Acho você uma pessoa...fascinante... – completou o que iria dizer.

- E eu acho você de tirar o fôlego. – Yoji deixou escapar, pensando alto, sua respiração levemente alterada.

Ele enrubesceu imediatamente percebendo o que tinha acabado de falar. Fazia anos que ele não corava daquele jeito. Yoji soltou o braço do companheiro assassino e se afastou se virando de costas para Aya de frente para janela.

- Desculpe. – ele engoliu em seco esperando que o ruivo tivesse um ataque de fúria.

Aya ficou alguns segundos parado, absorvendo o que o playboy acabara de falar. Então se aproximou do outro e tocou em seu ombro, fazendo-o se virar pra ele. Ele encarou-o profundamente.

- Porque? Porque acha isso de mim? – sussurrou enquanto passava suas mãos alvas pelo rosto do assassino mais velho, sem perceber.

O coração de Yoji parecia que ia sair pela boca. Será? Será que Deus seria bom com esse assassino fracassado a ponto de...Yoji fechou os olhos. E respirou fundo. Mentir não adiantaria nada. A verdade lhe dava nós no estômago.

- Por que quando você não está tentando congelar as pessoas com os olhos eles são uma das benções do criador sobre a terra.

"Kudou Youji, você enlouqueceu!", sua mente gritava. "Ele vai arrancar seu fígado!". Mas uma outra parte de sua mente tentava argumentar. "Mas esse é o olhar mais doce que eu já vi." E quando ele pensou isso ele sabia...estava perdido. Literalmente ferrado. Nas mãos assassinas de Fujimiya Ran.

Aya se aproximou mais um pouco, suas mãos descendo até a boca levemente entreaberta do playboy, sua respiração levemente alterada pela proximidade dos corpos.

- Você...tem uma beleza encantadora. Sei que todos sabem disso mas...não é apenas seu exterior. Seu interior...apesar de tudo que você já sofreu, apesar de se sentir vazio por dentro. Eu consigo enxergar mais vida em você do que em qualquer um de nós. – nem ele acreditava que estava falando tudo aquilo, parecia que uma espécie de feitiço havia envolvido a ambos. Seus dedos pararam nos lábios do loiro.

Yoji não pôde resistir, fechou os olhos e beijou aqueles dedos calejados de espada e se sentiu aliviado. Nada de mãos delicadas e femininas hoje. Apenas as mãos de Aya. E ele soube que era isso que ele queria e nada mais. Sorriu levemente.

- Você me superestima.

O ruivo sentiu seu corpo estremecer ante o ato do outro, então olhou diretamente nos olhos do loiro, espelhando tudo que ia em seu interior. Cansado de levantar barreiras em seu coração.

- É apenas...o que eu acho... – lentamente ele se aproximou do rosto do outro, suas bocas ficando a poucos centímetros uma da outra.

Yoji sentiu seu corpo responder a proximidade, sua respiração difícil, o coração pulsando loucamente. Yoji mergulhou os dedos nas chamas dos cabelos de Aya e terminou de cobrir a distância entre o par de bocas arfantes. Ele beijou o ruivo com uma paixão que nem mesmo ele imaginava que podia sentir por outro homem. Uma chama vermelha como os cabelos de Aya, uma chama que o consumia como se o inferno tivesse vindo por sua alma.

Aya respondeu sem hesitar, suas mãos segurando os fios loiros como se segurasse ao ultimo fio de sanidade. Um gemido baixo escapando de seus lábios ao sentir seus corpos se colarem naquele beijo quente.

Aqueles lábios tinham gosto de lua e Yoji também não conseguiu segurar um gemido no fundo da garganta. Ele puxava o ruivo para perto de si ainda mais, seu desejo era tão devastador. Ele não conseguia pensar em nada além do outro, ele precisava de mais e empurrou Aya contra a parede ao lado da janela. Com mais apoio ele pressionou seu quadril contra o do ruivo sem se conter.

Um gemido rouco surgiu do fundo da sua garganta, sendo engolido pelos lábios macios do loiro. Aya arranhou inconscientemente a nuca do playboy, enquanto pressionava seu quadril de volta ao dele. Todo seu corpo se afogando nesse mar de puro desejo.

O playboy lançou suas mãos numa busca por pele que foram recompensadas ao puxar a blusa preta de Aya e tocando finalmente a pele quente, ele gemeu novamente.

- Eu te quero tanto... – ele se ouviu dizer.

Aya gemeu ao ouvir aquelas palavras, todo seu autocontrole escapando-lhe como areia por seus dedos. Ele enfiou as mãos nos cachos loiros, trazendo aqueles lábios saborosos de encontro aos seus, sabendo que já ficara viciado por aquele gosto, gosto de Yoji.

- Então me tenha...Yoji... – sussurrou de maneira ofegante, sentindo choques de prazer percorrerem seu corpo ao sentir aquelas mãos percorrendo sua pele.

Por um momento Yoji não acreditou que tudo aquilo era real. Mas não esperou nem uma batida de seu próprio coração pra decidir. Ele arrancou a blusa do ruivo, quase levando-a a ruína.

- Seu desejo é uma ordem.

Aya gemeu languidamente ao sentir seus peitos descobertos se colarem e se esfregarem, enquanto eles se beijavam sofregamente, toda e qualquer razão o abandonando naquela noite. Ele apenas queria sentir. Sentir Yoji lhe dando todo o prazer que ele sabia que o playboy era capaz de proporcionar.

Yoji desceu ateando uma trilha de fogo pelo pescoço de Aya. Ele beijava, mordiscava, lambia...Aya era tão deliciosamente irresistível que Yoji não conseguia pensar em mais nada além de satisfazer seu pedaço sonho que atendia pelo codinome de Abyssinian. Ele apertou com força as nádegas do amante.

- Ahn...Yoji... – gemeu o nome como se fosse um doce delicioso, seu corpo sofrendo choques de prazer pelo contato das mãos do loiro. Tão quentes...tão deliciosas - Mais... – não conseguiu resistir, fazendo um pedido rouco.

Yoji continuou descendo e tomando coragem lembrou de como Asuka fazia com ele. Respirou fundo e abriu o primeiro botão da calça, o zíper e libertou a ereção de seu casulo de tecido. Sua respiração arfante e quente provocava o membro do parceiro. Mais uma vez tomou coragem, e lambeu a glande hesitantemente.

- Ahn! – um gemido estrangulado escapou da sua garganta. Yoji iria fazer o que ele estava pensando? Ele fechou os olhos, sentindo uma prazer percorrer seu corpo, suas mãos inconscientemente segurando os fios loiros, como se aquilo fosse sua sanidade.

Vendo o efeito que isso teve em Aya ele se sentiu encorajado e começou a lamber com gosto o pênis do ruivo. Seu gosto almiscarado lhe encantava, mesmo que fosse muito estranho. Era a primeira vez que estava com um homem...não queria decepcionar. Aya lhe encantava e satisfazia de tal forma só com sua presença arfante que Yoji queria fazer-lhe gemer de prazer a noite toda!

- Ahn...Deus...Yoji... – o ruivo só conseguia gemer com abandono. Aquilo lhe estava enlouquecendo! Ele se agarrou mais aos cabelos do playboy, suas pernas subitamente fracas, buscando apoio na parede enquanto pequenos ofegos escapavam da sua boca.

Yoji olhava pra cima e via seu ser de beleza etérea, desalinhado, com as bochechas vermelhas, gemendo, seus olhos cerrados de prazer. Era simplesmente _lindo_ demais para um pobre mortal como Yoji. Isso foi o suficiente pra que ele tentasse tomar o membro tão delicioso de Aya inteiramente em sua boca. Sua tentativa deu certo.

Aya deu um gemido alto, não se importando se alguém ouviria os dois, ele já estava se deixando levar a muito tempo. Ele começou a lentamente mexer os quadris, encontrando a boca do loiro que o tinha todo na boca.

Yoji gostou da brincadeira, e começou a subir e descer, a criar um ritmo que aumentava o ritmo dos quadris de Aya. Ele queria saber qual seria a sensação de ter o outro gozando em sua boca.

- Uhn...Yoji... – o ruivo ofegou o nome do loiro, como se aquilo fosse um mantra. Um mantra que o levaria ao ápice. Ele segurou mais os cabelos do outro, sentindo todo seu corpo formigar, cada vez mais perto do clímax.

Inexperiente, Yoji continuava sem dó. Ele queria descobrir qual era o sabor do sêmen. Ele nunca fizera isso. Mas para venerar a beleza de Aya...isso seria seu maior prazer.

Aya sentia como se todo seu corpo começar a entrar em ebulição, como um vulcão há muito tempo adormecido. Ele gemeu de maneira sôfrega, tentando pensar em meio a todo aquele prazer.

- Yoji...eu...não...aguen...ahn...

Num ultimo gemido alto e altamente erótico, ele gozou de maneira intensa, sentindo todo seu corpo se entorpecer de prazer.

Surpreso, Yoji não conseguiu engolir tudo, mas uma parte. Aya tinha um gosto salgado...almiscarado...gosto de homem...gosto de Aya. Yoji limpou a boca nas costas da mão e beijou Aya, seu próprio desejo ainda o enlouquecendo ao ver o ruivo tão decadentemente saciado.

- Você fica lindo assim...desfeito. – Yoji soltou uma risadinha. E jogou-o na cama empurrando-o – Destemido Líder. – disse sarcástico, com um sorriso malicioso.

O espadachim apenas mirou os olhos violetas para o rosto acima de si, suas íris reluzindo como jóias preciosas, devido ao desejo que ainda estava em suas veias. Num tom frio e ao mesmo tempo incrivelmente sensual, Aya sussurrou.

- O que está esperando para me ter...Kudou?

Yoji sorri. Ele lentamente começa a despir as calças ilegalmente baixas e irresistivelmente apertadas. Provocando. Ao chutar de lado a veste que era usada sem roupa de baixo, o loiro caminha mexendo os quadris de forma tentadora. Ele se ajoelha sobre Aya. Uma perna de cada lado da cintura fina. Ele o beija novamente.

- Melhor assim? Destemido Líder? – ele diz ao ouvido do ruivo querendo deixá-lo louco.

Ele passa as mãos pelo peito de Aya e brinca com seus mamilos. Sem mais paciência, ele percorre as coxas do espadachim com dedos possessivos e ao chegar aos joelhos os coloca sobre os ombros. Vira isso num filme. O ator parecia gostar da posição. Veria se Aya também gostava.

- Na gaveta por favor...algo que vamos precisar...

Aya afundava a cabeça no travesseiro, gemendo de forma rouca diante dos movimentos do loiro acima de si. Pelo menos naquela noite queria abandonar todo e qualquer controle. Ele encarou-o profundamente Yoji ao ver a posição que se encontrava. Com os dedos trêmulos ele pegou o tubo pequeno e abriu-o, espalhando um pouco nas mãos. Sem aviso prévio, ele enlaçou o membro quente do playboy, começando a estimula-lo lentamente, esparramando o líquido por toda sua extensão.

- Ahhhh! – a ação pegou Yoji de surpresa. Ele achou que estava no comando e quase ficou louco, quase não resistiu. Mas respirou fundo. Não deixaria a magia do momento terminar por causa de seu afobamento. Céus, ele nunca ficara tão excitado com alguém desde que Asuka morrera! Não conseguia pensar.

Um leve sorriso adornou as feições do ruivo. Era de certa forma...confortante saber que causava esse efeito no outro. Ele manipulou-o um pouco mais antes de soltá-lo e abrir mais as pernas, como que se entregando para as mãos do playboy. Uma confissão velada da confiança que ele depositava no loiro.

Yoji viu aquela carne, sentiu seu membro responder a imagem visual. Já tinha feito sexo anal antes com garotas, mas sabia que com homens era diferente. Tinha que acertar o ponto certo. Ouvira falar...a tal da Próstata. Yoji lambuzou os dedos no lubrificante generosamente e começou acariciando o orifício de Aya. Acariciou com cuidado para relaxar o amante, até que se sentiu confiante e deslizou o primeiro dedo. Dentro, fora, dentro, fora...segundo dedo. Dentro, fora, dentro, fora...Aya gemeu alto e estremeceu todo.

"Acho que encontrei a próstata", ele sorriu pra si mesmo.

- Gosta disso? – perguntou entrando e saindo com os dedos sempre atingindo o botãozinho mágico que tornava Aya essa massa de carne suada, arfante e gemente – Você vai gostar ainda mais do que eu tenho pra você, jóia rara.

A cada toque do loiro em sua próstata, Aya via estrelas coloridas dançarem diante de seus olhos enquanto gemia de forma ofegante. Ele abriu os olhos, que nem percebera ter fechado e com uma das mãos puxou o outro pelos cachos, arrancando-lhe um beijo cheio de fome, tesão, desejo, necessidade. Querendo transmitir naquele ato o que não conseguiria transmitir com palavras.

O loiro interrompeu o beijo e olhou naqueles olhos ametista.

- Se doer me avise. – Yoji respirou fundo. Sexo anal era uma coisa dolorida se feita de qualquer jeito. Ele se segurou ao máximo e adentrou o ruivo bem devagar.

Aya prendeu-se no olhar do outro, mordendo o lábio inferior para não deixar escapar os gemidos leves de dor. Já fazia tanto tempo que não fazia aquilo...mas não queria parar. Não agora...não mais...

Yoji num movimento contínuo e vagaroso continuou a entrar até sentir que estava por inteiro no ruivo. Parou e respirou novamente. Buscou confirmação nos olhos do amante numa pergunta silenciosa.

Aya fechou os olhos, quebrando o contato visual, enquanto arqueava levemente as costas, gemendo baixo. Era tão...

- Mova-se...Yoji...ahn...

Yoji atendeu sem demora. Começando devagar e aumentando o ritmo. Tentando sempre acertar o botãozinho mágico, ele se perdia na sensação que o envolvia e se deleitava beijando o pescoço de Aya. Ele mesmo gemia, quase que grunhia enquanto o ritmo aumentava. O espadachim desceu suas pernas alvas, enlaçando-as na cintura do loiro, sentindo o ar ficar denso e surreal a sua volta. Ele começou a sussurrar no ouvido do playboy, alternando com mordiscadas no lóbulo.

- Yoji...mais...mais rápido...faça...ahn...forte...

Quando ouviu isso, Yoji não conseguiu mais se controlar. Ele entrava e saía num ritmo frenético, não conseguia ter o suficiente Aya. Aquele gosto de lua, aquele ruivo de gelo que tinha uma chama ardente como um inferno no coração.

- Você...é...uma das coisas...mais lindas...que eu já fodi, Aya...uma...jóia rara. – ele disse, sua voz arfante. Ele perdeu o senso depois disso e perdeu o controle totalmente.

- Yoji... – gemeu de forma lânguida o nome do outro, enquanto sentia o ritmo frenético, absurdamente delicioso. Ele nunca imaginou que fosse pedir por mais daquilo, mas é só o que conseguia fazer. Pedir por mais...mais forte, mais fundo, sempre mais...ele queria tudo que o loiro pudesse oferecer...

Yoji segurou nas mãos a ereção de Aya e começou a masturbá-lo no mesmo ritmo em que o empalava. Ele amava a pele branca de Aya que estava já avermelhada pela falta de cuidado de suas mãos loucas de desejo. Ele beijou o ruivo com ainda mais desejo e sussurrou contra os lábios arfantes.

- Vem...eu quero ver você gozar, Aya...quero te ouvir berrar meu nome como nunca berrou o nome de ninguém. Delicioso...é isso que você é...

- Ahn... – Aya mordeu o lábio inferior ao ouvir as palavras do loiro. Seus gemidos cada vez mais altos, mais arfantes. Ele segurou-se nos ombros do playboy, cravando suas unhas na pele macia, um grito estrangulado saindo de sua garganta – Yoji...AH! YOJI! – espasmos intensos enquanto ele apertava ainda mais a carne com suas unhas, todo seu corpo ondulando em volta do membro de Yoji enquanto ele gozava intensamente, sujando a ambos.

Yoji, ao sentir a contrição dos músculos de Aya deixou escapar um grunhido alto de prazer quando ele finalmente caiu no abismo de sensações que o esperara a cada estocada. Ele nunca tivera um orgasmo tão forte desde a morte de Asuka. E ele compreendia esses sinais discretos do seu corpo. Com o cuidado para não cair sobre Aya, ele se jogou na cama ao lado dele sem retirar seu membro da cavidade do outro. Ele então olhou nos olhos ametista com toda a sinceridade que podia e acariciou o rosto dele.

- Acho que amo você. – ele sussurrou quase.

O ruivo fechou os olhos suspirando com a carícia. Ele inconscientemente se aproximou do outro, uma necessidade insana de sentir o calor do loiro junto ao seu. Ele murmurou no ouvido do outro, como se só ele pudesse ouvir.

- Acho...que também amo você...Kudou Yoji... – seus corpos suados se colavam no meio da enorme cama.

Yoji riu baixinho no fundo da garganta.

- Que bom que eu não sou o único. Dorme aqui comigo hoje à noite. E fica até amanhã de manhã. E depois de amanhã. E depois. E não vá embora.

Aya sorriu levemente ao riso do outro, seguida por aquelas palavras.

- Acho que não vou recusar seu convite feito de forma tão... – ele deixou os lábios passearem pelo pescoço do loiro – Interessante.

- Te prometo que você nunca vai ficar entediado. – Yoji deu uma piscadela e sorriu.

Alcançando a caixa de lenços na mesinha de cabeceira, ele limpou a sujeira entre os dois e sem resistir pôs um dedo coberto com sêmen de Aya na boca.

- Humm...gostoso isso.

- Posso...provar? – disse o ruivo passando os dedos pelo sêmen de Yoji que escorria por suas coxas. Ele lambeu lentamente, fazendo questão que o playboy visse cada movimento da sua língua. Todas suas reservas já haviam sido derrubadas diante do outro.

Yoji não resiste ao impulso de beijar o ruivo novamente. O gosto salgado e perfeito do sêmen selando essa loucura que ambos tinham embarcado tão subitamente. Aya retribuiu com fervor, gemendo baixo dentro da boca perfeita do loiro, se sentindo bem como há tempos não se sentia.

- Acho que é hora da gente dormir. Seu turno é o da manhã e nós não vamos querer que Ken e Omi tenham a certeza de que sou uma má influência pra você. – o playboy começou a puxar as cobertas sobre os dois, abraçando o outro firme contra o peito como se Aya fosse desaparecer a qualquer segundo.

O ruivo se deixou ser abraçado, encostando sua cabeça contra o peito do outro, sentindo sua respiração calma. Ele murmurou baixo para si antes de dormir.

- Acho...que realmente amo você...Yoji...

Pouco antes de dormir, antes da escuridão clamá-lo, ele ouviu as palavras de Aya e com sua última consciência, prometeu a si mesmo que não perderia Aya. Não como perdera Asuka e nisso apertou mais um pouco o ruivo contra ele.

- Meu... – Yoji sussurrou e adormeceu.

**OWARI**

Comentários são muito bem-vindos!

Mystik e Pandora


End file.
